1. Field of Invention
The present invention generally pertains to the development of a golf mallet putter head that can be used with a conventional hand putter, a belly putter and a chest putter.
2. Prior Art
There have been many mallet putter heads developed over the years each with their own characteristics in a variety of materials, shapes and sizes. See Information Disclosure Statement.